01 The Calm Before the Storm
by brentus
Summary: A retelling of the Gossip Girl stories. Same characters, familiar outlines, brand new plots and twists. This particular batch of stories reflects the events leading up to an event which will change the lives of everyone on the UES forever.
1. Nate Makes a New Friend

_Disclaimer: I do not own in part or whole the characters depicted in this fictional story._

_Please Review/Comment and I Might Post More. FYI, I have a total of 60 chapters ready to go if I feel that there is enough interest._

**01 Nate Makes a New Friend**

Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald stared blankly at the paper before him. He had a little over fifteen minutes to complete his Latin test and he barely managed to answer the first few questions. For a dead language, it was certainly giving Nate a run for his money. Nate was never the model student, so failing this test wouldn't surprise anyone who knew him. What might surprise people was the reason he couldn't focus. Nate was considering dumping his girlfriend, Blair Waldorf.

Nate and Blair had been dating for over a year now and had been friends for much longer than that. They both grew up on the Upper East Side in Manhattan and their parents were long time friends (or enemies depending on the day of the week). He liked Blair. She was short, with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. She was smart and was on the committee for every social event worth going to. And, oh yeah, she was hot! Arguably, Nate could see no reason any guy wouldn't want to be with her. Yet he was torn.

Blair had always been there. She was always nice to him while they were growing up. She genuinely seemed to like him. As they entered high school, though, Nate noticed that she changed. She seemed more confident and more focused. This only intensified when their friend, Serena van der Woodsen, mysteriously disappeared for boarding school the previous summer. Shortly after Serena left, Blair started warming up to him. Nate figured this was because Blair was intimidated by Serena. Nate smiled: Serena van der Woodsen.

Serena was the most beautiful woman Nate had ever seen. She had sunny yellow hair, soft blue eyes and a laugh that made his heart melt. She looked great no matter what she wore, a trait which earned many nasty stabs at her from her peers. Nate was mostly infatuated with Serena because she was wild and free. Serena did what she wanted when she wanted to. Rumours also stated that she did who she wanted when she wanted, but Nate never believed them. Serena was perfect. Of course, the night they'd spent together the week before she left created the tiniest ounce of doubt in his mind.

It was just over a year ago, last July in fact, when Nate last saw Serena. He was at home that night watching an old spaghetti western when Serena texted him. She was bored and lonely and wanted to see him. Now, Nate would never have denied her, but he and Blair had been spending a lot of time together. Although they weren't dating, he got the impression that she would not have approved. Still, Nate had just smoked some pot and felt that company would be nice. He just wouldn't tell Blair.

When Serena said she was bored, Nate assumed she was home alone. He had no idea she had been out drinking by herself. She showed up extremely drunk and climbed into Nate's bed as they watched his movie. At one point, her hand made its way on to his inner thigh. Normally, this would have made Nate nervous, but the pot had mellowed him out and he thought nothing of it. Soon, Serena was massaging his thigh, giggling softly to herself. Nate definitely noticed this and he could feel his penis swelling in his pants. Serena laughed.

"So, I take it you don't mind, then?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled to himself.

"My little friend sure doesn't," he commented, "Did I say little? I didn't mean little-little. I mean, I don't-"

"I know what you meant," she assured him as she climbed on top and straddled him.

He watched in awe as she slowly removed her silky, black dress. It seemed to melt away revealing nothing but her creamy skin. Nate looked at her breasts, barely concealed by a black bra. They weren't huge and they weren't tiny. They were perfect. He brought his hand up and massaged the left one. It felt sensational. Serena smiled at him. She pulled his shirt up and over his head. She stared down at his chest.

Nate was insecure about many things, but his body was not one of them. He knew he was in great shape. All the girls at school constantly stared at him, he saw it. He even saw a few guys notice. It made him feel good. It made him feel better that Serena was no exception; she was definitely pleased by his physique. She leaned in and kissed him. He undid her bra while she did this. She sat back upright and let it fall off. Nate carelessly tossed it aside. There was no doubt about it: she had a look of desire in her eyes.

"Before we go any further, I have a question to ask and I want an honest answer," she insisted.

Nate swallowed hard and nodded, his breathing heavy.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?"

He searched her eyes for a hint as to why she was asking. She smiled her flawless smile and he abandoned his search.

"No," he answered finally, "Is that-"

"It's fine," she assured him, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy your first time."

And she did. It was amazing.

Nate looked up. He had only five minutes left. No point in trying now. Ugh, who gives a test two weeks into the first semester of school? Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed his best friend, Chuck Bass, watching him intently. Chuck was wearing the expression he wore when he was interrogating someone. Nate hated when Chuck did that. Wasn't he allowed to have a life outside of Chuck Bass? Nate looked around the room. The class was nearly over. Chuck would hand in the test, track Nate down and force him to talk. And this was Chuck Bass; no one ever refused Chuck Bass. Nate needed a distraction. He had Algebra next, another class with Chuck. He noticed a thin, pale boy with messy brown hair and a thin scruff forming. It occurred to Nate that this boy was also in his Algebra class. It also occurred to Nate that this was also another class which he was failing, but he didn't care. He had a plan.

The bell rang. Nate jumped out of his chair and handed in his test. He immediately walked over to the scruffy boy.

"Hi, did we have any homework for Algebra?" he asked lamely.

The boy looked up at him. He seemed confused for a moment.

"No," he answered, "But we did have some reading to do."

"Oh, really?" Nate asked, feeling Chuck's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Let me guess, you didn't do the reading?" the boy asked in a tone Nate couldn't decipher.

"No..."

The boy sighed.

"Well, if you promise to walk fast, I'll give you a brief summary of it," the boy offered.

Nate smiled and nodded. Perfect.

"I would greatly appreciate it. By the way, I'm Nate."

The boy stared at him briefly.

"Let me guess: you don't know who I am?"

Nate blushed and looked away.

"It's okay, no one here seems to know who I am, even though I've been in your class for over three years," the boy commented.

"No, I know who you are," Nate insisted, "I just can't remember your name."

The boy laughed as they entered the hall and began walking.

"You don't know my name, so don't pretend you do."

"No, I just... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Nate," the boy assured him, "My name is Dan Humphrey."

"Nice to meet you, Dan. So, about that reading..."


	2. No Wrath

_** Just because I'm a nice guy, I'm gonna throw in the second chapter for free. I mean it, though. Review. Feedback.**_

**02 No Wrath**

Chuck Bass glared at Nate Archibald as he sat across the room with a boy Chuck had never seen before. He knew that Nate was hiding something and was using this boy as a shield. Chuck scoffed to himself.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another with Nate. There was always some obstacle between them. First, it was their parents. Nate's parents were not particularly fond of Chuck. In fact, no one was. But Chuck was a Bass and the Bass name demanded respect from everyone on the Upper East Side. When Nate's parents tried to stop Nate from talking to Chuck, he had a small conversation explaining the consequences of such a scenario. They let it drop and once again Chuck was welcome into their home.

Then it was Serena. Serena proved to be a very worthy adversary in the fight to claim Nate. Nate was smitten with her, everyone knew it. Even Blair knew it. She basically begged Chuck to help remove her from the picture, not that Chuck needed to be asked. Still, he made an arrangement with Blair and Serena eventually left for boarding school.

Any uneducated person would have assumed that Blair was Chuck's biggest rival over Nate. This simply wasn't true. Chuck and Blair were more alike than anyone realized. They schemed together to get Serena out of Nate's life. As a result, she was indebted to Chuck. They agreed to share Nate, 50/50. This was Chuck being generous.

For over a year, there were no issues with Nate. Suddenly, Nate was befriending anonymous losers and ignoring him? What the hell was Nate trying to prove? Would Chuck have to explain how the system worked? He sneered as Nate looked over at him and smiled vaguely. He leaned over to his classmate, Isabelle Coates.

"Who's the Dave Matthews wannabe Archibald is sitting with?" he asked in a drawling voice.

Isabelle looked up. She frowned.

"I don't know," she answered, "Maybe he's a transfer student?"

Chuck shook his head. No, this boy wasn't a transfer student.

Nate and his new friend were laughing quietly as they read the textbook and worked on some problems. Chuck needed to know this boy's name. He smiled to himself. He picked up a pen and flung it at the back of the boy's head. He cried out angrily. Their teacher, Ursula Perkins, turned and faced them.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Humphrey?" she snapped.

"Someone threw a pen at my head," he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Nate looked at Chuck, then Mrs. Perkins.

"Ma'am? I think it was Chuck Bass," he spoke up.

Chuck's eyes could have burned a hole through steel. So, now Nate was turning his back on Chuck in favour of charity work? Who was this Humphrey and what was he doing with Chuck's best friend? Mrs. Perkins looked at Chuck.

"Is this true, Charles?" she asked impatiently.

Chuck looked up at her, his eyes betraying no fear and his expression enigmatic.

"No," he answered, his eyes not parting from hers.

She stirred and Chuck knew she understood. Through very reliable sources, Chuck had learned that her husband didn't die in a car accident like she said. He had a sex change and was living out his life as a lesbian in the Midwest. Chuck had mentioned this to her when he noticed that she failed a test he'd handed in. They now had an understanding.

"Whatever the case, I want no more interruptions. I mean it."

She turned and continued writing notes on the board. Nate stared at Chuck in awe. Chuck smiled proudly at him. Nate was finally beginning to catch on. No one messed with Chuck and got away with it. No one.

Better be careful, Nate, you could be next.


	3. Dangerous Liasons

**03 Dangerous Liasons**

Blair Waldorf grabbed her books and headed into the hallway, carefully going over an essay she'd written. She had been given 89%. This was simply unacceptable! How was she expected to get into Yale with such dismal marks? Did Mr. Henshaw not understand how this worked? She would have to remind him. First, though, she would have a quick bite for lunch. You can't go into battle on an empty stomach after all.

She turned the corner and expected to see Nate waiting for her like he always did. To her surprise, she saw him chatting with some boy who looked like he might be asking for spare change.

"Nate!" she called, waving at him.

He looked up at her, his eyes not as happy as they usually were. Several moments passed before she realized he wasn't coming to her. She sighed and walked over to him, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked coldly.

He smiled and shrugged casually.

"Not at all. Why?"

"You didn't... No reason. Come on, I'm hungry," she stated, her eyes surveying Nate, as if hoping he'd yell out that this was all some sort of prank.

Nate looked from her to the strange boy.

"Actually, I'm eating lunch with my new friend, Dan," he advised her.

Her heart sank. What was going on?

"What?"

"Yeah. Dan, this is Blair. Blair, this is Dan," he introduced.

"Dan" looked at her and smiled feebly. She half-winced.

"I'm his girlfriend, actually, and I would appreciate some alone time with my boyfriend," she coldly added.

"Not today," Nate refused, "Turns out, Dan, like everyone else, is doing better than me in Algebra. He's offered to tutor me."

"Sweetie, I took Algebra last year and finished top of the class. I don't mind helping you."

"I know, but you already have so much on your plate, I didn't want to bother you-"

"I really don't mind!" she insisted, her voice getting shrill.

Nate leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Blair, we're allowed to have other friends. Really, Dan doesn't mind."

Blair looked at Dan. He was avidly avoiding her gaze. She sighed, rolled her eyes and smiled weakly.

"You know, I do have a lot going on already. It probably is better for someone with more free time to tutor you," she commented.

Nate smiled.

"Exactly. Well, we have a lot to cover. Bye, Blair."

Dan gave a half-hearted wave as he and Nate walked away.

"Bye, Nate."

Chuck Bass came up behind her.

"I see you've met Archibald's new plaything? Humphrey, was it?" he asked.

"Humphrey? I thought he said his name was Dan," she muttered, watching as Nate and Dan turned a corner.

"Dan Humphrey? It sounds almost as awful as his outfit looks," Chuck growled, laughing to himself.

Blair faced Chuck.

"Chuck, we have to-"

"We don't have to do anything, Waldorf," he interjected.

"Chuck, please, I can't lose Nate to some unknown hipster!"

"Lose him? You afraid Nate might switch teams?" Chuck teased.

"Damn it, Chuck, you know what I mean! First Serena, now this? Nate is always distracted! If I want to have any chance of turning him into Dartmouth material, I need to have 100% of his focus! I can't show up at Yale with a boyfriend who isn't attending an Ivy League school!"

"Who says it has to be Archibald?" Chuck wondered, "There are others, you know."

"Like who? You?" she laughed, "Oh, God, you don't-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Waldorf. You couldn't keep me interested long enough for a kiss."

"Gee, thanks-"

"I just mean that maybe you shouldn't set your sights on Nate. You might end up disappointed."

Blair detected something in Chuck's tone, but couldn't figure it out.

"Anyway, it just so turns out that our plans coincide. Neither of us wants this Dan Humphrey in the picture. I just might let you help me with this one."

"Let me help?"

"Yes, Waldorf, and you're lucky I'm letting you do that. If you had been keeping a closer eye on Nate, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Me? What about-"

"Serena? If memory serves, and it usually does, I took care of her. You've been enjoying the fruits of my labour for far too long."

Blair failed at out-scowling Chuck. He sneered.

"It's about time you showed me some respect. Okay, so, we have work to do. I want you to ask around about Humphrey. I want to know everything there is to know about him."

"Fine."

"And Blair? If I sense you're not trying or I'm not impressed with your work, I will make you very sorry."

She nodded. Chuck was serious this time.

"I promise," she whispered.

Chuck smiled, caressed her face and walked away. Blair hated that she needed Chuck's help. She hated that Chuck had something over her, like he did everyone else. She hated that Nate was distant again and she hated Dan Humphrey. But what she hated most was for a brief moment, she felt lonely and missed her former best friend, Serena van der Woodsen.


	4. Friends Like These

Friends Like These

Dan and Nate sat at a table in lunchroom. Nate was retelling an amusing skit he'd seen on Saturday Night Live. It was strange for Dan to be having a conversation with someone from his school about something so normal. In the three he had been attending St. Jude's, he had only made one friend, a girl named Vanessa Abrams. While Dan liked Vanessa, there was nothing normal about her.

Vanessa was outspoken and frank. She did what she wanted, when she wanted to, and she didn't care what anyone thought. She shaved her head to prove a point about the value men place on physical appearances. For a few, short days, Vanessa was the most talked about girl in school, even if it was only because girls were spreading nasty rumours about her. The reason Dan found her to be someone he could relate to was because he, like her, did not belong at his school.

Dan Humphrey was the antithesis of the typical St. Jude's student. While most of his peers came from wealthy families and had known each other for years, Dan came from a lower-middle class family and he only knew two people at his school. The other boys in his grade summered in places like France and Italy. Dan had only been out of the state once. He was a Humphrey and Humphreys came from Brooklyn. They wore clothes from outlet stores, brought brown paper bags for lunch and rode the subway. The only reason Dan attended a school like St. Jude's was his mom.

Dan's mother, Allison Humphrey, had died four years ago after a long, exhausting battle with cancer. In her will, she left a decent amount of money for her children, Dan and his sister, Jenny, and their father, Rufus. She explicitly stated that she wanted Rufus to use the money to make sure Dan and Jenny went to a good school. He signed Dan up for St. Jude's the following fall and this year Jenny started at Constance, which was a school in the same building as his. So, even thought Dan didn't belong at the school, he was attending it. The only person who didn't hold this against him was Vanessa. He surveyed the room, but couldn't see her anywhere.

Dan's mother had died years ago, leaving her family a decent amount of money. It by no means made them rich, but it was enough to get Dan and his younger sister into a nice school.

"Dan, are you okay?" Nate asked.

Dan looked up at him.

"What?"

"Gee, was my story that boring?" Nate wondered.

"What? Oh, no, I just had a moment. I'm actually wondering if my friend Vanessa is going to join us. You might like her."

"Cool. I'd love to meet her."

"Which would be possible if she shows up," Dan muttered.

He looked around again and saw Jenny entering the lunch room. He smiled and waved at her. She stopped, looked at him and Nate, and quickly walked away. Dan was worried; she looked like she was going to be sick.

"That's strange," Dan commented, "My sister just walked away-"

"What the hell is this?" an irritated voice demanded.

Dan turned and saw Vanessa staring down at them bitterly.

"Oh, hey, V, this is my friend, Nate," he introduced.

Nate looked up and smiled.

"Hi-"

"Your friend?" she echoed, disdain dripping from her tongue, "That's funny. You'd think since we're friends, you might have mentioned him once or twice."

"Well, we just met today-"

"So, then, he's not really your friend?" she pressed.

Nate's smile faded.

"Um, I just remembered that I have to-"

"Be somewhere else?" Vanessa offered, "Don't let us stop you."

Nate frowned and looked at Dan. Dan gave Nate an apologetic look.

"Right. Anyway, I'll see you later, Dan."

Nate walked away sheepishly. Dan glared at Vanessa.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"You tell me," she ordered, "Didn't realize you were so keen on being socially mobile."

"Socially mobile?" Dan echoed incredulously, "You are way out of line!"

"So, you were having lunch with Nate Archibald because you two have so much in common?" she shot.

"Well, we don't really - wait, how do you know who he is?"

"The paper," she reminded him, "I am the editor!"

"Why is Nate in our school paper?"

"He's captain of the lacrosse team, he was last year's junior prom king, his father donated a library to our school and he's dating the most popular girl in school. If you plan to be his new best friend, maybe you should do your research!" she shot as she got up and walked away.

Dan was at a loss. Vanessa was usually good for a dose of abnormality, but this was a bit much, even for her. What was her problem? He sighed and continued eating his lunch. Some days, he just didn't get girls.

He looked up when he heard Jenny laughing. He looked around and saw her sitting with Blair and Chuck, talking with them. What was she doing talking to them? Did she know who they were? He contemplated going over and talking to her. She must have sensed this, because she looked over at him and slightly shook her head. The look she gave told him he wasn't invited over. He let out another exasperated sigh, packed up his brown paper bag, and left the lunch room. Even though he didn't eat his whole lunch, Dan was no longer hungry.


	5. The In Crowd

The In Crowd

Jenny Humphrey walked down the hall toward the lunchroom alone. It was her first year at Constance Billard and she still hadn't made any friends. It wasn't as though she wasn't trying either. It's just difficult to make friends when you're poor and no one knows your name. The only person who talked to her was her brother, Dan. That thought made her feel a bit embarrassed.

The previous year had been easier. She was attending a public school in Brooklyn where she already had lots of friends. She was outgoing, fun and lively. She was a part of every major school event and couldn't wait to go to school every day. Going to Constance seemed like a sentence to her. Still, it had been her mother's dying wish, so here she was. Thanks, mom...

She opened the door to the lunchroom and froze. Her brother was having lunch with a boy that Jenny only knew by name and reputation: Nate Archibald. From what she heard the other girls say, he was supposed to be the captain of the lacrosse team and he was supposed to be dating the most popular girl in school, Blair Waldorf. The most gorgeous guy in school was having lunch with her brother! Dan saw her and waved. She looked and noticed Nate looking at her as well. He was smiling. Jenny grimaced, panicked, and turned to walk back out. As she left, she saw Vanessa heading toward them out of the corner of her eye.

What was Dan doing? How did he even know Nate? Dan should have warned her that he was friends with Nate. If she'd known, she might have chosen to wear her hair a different way or at least put on makeup. How could Dan do this to her? It wasn't bad enough that the girls in school didn't notice her, but he wanted to make sure the boys in school wouldn't either? How was anyone supposed to notice her when she looked so simple-

She wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into another older boy. This boy had dark hair, and dark eyes. He had handsome features, though Jenny still preferred Nate's boyish good looks.

"Well, hello, there, beautiful. I don't believe we've met," he stated as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'm Chuck Bass."

His warm lips pressed against her hand and it made her blush. She tried to pull her hand away, but he had a firm grip on it. As he stood back up, his eyes gazed into hers and seemed to pierce her soul. She shuddered slightly.

"Chuck!" a shrill voice called.

Jenny looked over and saw a short girl with brown hair walking toward her. She instantly recognized her as Blair Waldorf. She stared at Chuck and realized why she knew his name.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were as well-known as Nate Archibald. Blair was supposed to be the smartest, trendiest and most respected girl at Constance. Chuck Bass was feared, but loved at the same time. He was supposed to know everybody's secrets, but he had an insatiable sexual appetite. Jenny heard some of the girls in her class talking about how they wanted Chuck Bass to deflower them. It disgusted Jenny.

She recalled this image and immediately pulled her hand away from Chuck. Blair was standing in front of them, her eyes fixed on Jenny.

"Is he bothering you?"

"No!" Jenny answered quickly.

"Shame on you, Charles," Blair scolded, "I'm sorry. He really ought to be put on a bell."

"It's fine," Jenny insisted, "He wasn't bothering me."

"So sweet," Blair commented vaguely, "I don't think I know you."

"I'm Jenny," she introduced herself, "Jenny Humphrey."

She saw Blair's eyes light up.

"Hello, Jenny Humphrey," she greeted, "I'm Blair and this is Chuck."

"I know who you are," she stated, blushing.

Blair gave a faint smile.

"To make up for Chuck's rude behaviour, I'm inviting you to have lunch with us."

"It's fine-" Jenny protested.

"Great. Let's go."

Blair led the way into the lunchroom. Jenny noticed that Vanessa was now yelling at Dan and Nate was nowhere in sight. She was suddenly glad she didn't eat lunch with him. Watching Dan get belittled by Vanessa probably wouldn't have been that entertaining, especially since Nate was gone. She saw Chuck looking over, too. His eyes met her again and he smirked. Blair led them to a table where two older girls were already sitting and talking. They looked up when they saw Blair.

"HI, Blair," they greeted in unison.

"Jenny, these are Kati and Is. Girls, this is Jenny Humphrey. Make her feel welcome: move down."

Jenny smiled at Kati and Isabelle as they moved down so Blair and Jenny could sit together. Chuck took the seat across from them and motioned to a boy from Jenny's grade. He walked over, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hey, you're Jenny, aren't you?" he asked.

"Did anyone say you could talk?" Chuck asked snidely.

Jenny shrank back as the boy looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry-"

"Save it. We're thirsty and the giggle twins probably want their gelato, isn't that right, girls?"

"Yes, daddy," they sang in mock sweetness.

Jenny forced a laugh. She noticed that everyone was watching her, including Dan. Dan looked like he was going to come over and say something to her. She shook her head slightly and gave a look she hoped told Dan that he wasn't invited. He sighed, grabbed his brown paper bag, and left the room.

"Do you know him?" Chuck asked coldly.

She snapped her head and met his eyes.

"What? Who?"

"That boy who gets our drinks," Chuck answered, "The help."

Kati and Isabelle smiled wickedly. Blair looked from Chuck to Jenny.

"I don't know him that well," she answered lamely, "I mean, he's in my grade. I think his name is Wes-"

"No one here is interested in Wes, Charles," Blair interrupted, "We want to know more about Jenny, right, girls?"

They nodded eagerly. Chuck sat back with a smug grin on his face. All eyes fell on her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"What do you want to know?" she wondered, half-hoping no one would answer.

"Do you have any siblings?" Blair asked brightly.

"Um, yeah," Jenny answered reluctantly, "An older brother. He's in your class. His name is Dan."

"Dan Humphrey?" Blair echoed, a mistakable glimmer in her eyes, "Do we know Dan Humphrey, Chuck?"

"He's in my Algebra and Latin classes," Chuck answered coolly.

"Right. Isn't Nate in those classes, too?"

"Yes."

"So, Blair, do you have any siblings?" Jenny asked, hoping to take the attention off her and Dan.

Blair gave her a quizzical look. Jenny suddenly wondered if anyone every tried to change the subject on Blair. Kati and Isabelle looked a bit frightened. Chuck seemed impressed or amused.

"This isn't about me. We want to know more about you. Tell you what. Why don't we all go out for dinner tonight?"

"Great idea!" Isabelle praised.

"Totally!" Kati chimed in.

"I'm out," Chuck muttered, "I have other plans."

"Jenny?"

"Um, maybe-"

"Jenny, we're friends now and friends hang out. Besides, if you don't, it'll hurt my feelings. You don't want to hurt my feelings, do you?"

Jenny was suddenly aware that in no way was she going to be able to say no. She forced a smile.

"I guess not. Sure, I'll come," she agreed.

"Great. I'll have a car pick you up and bring you to my place so you can pick out something to wear."

"You really don't have to do that, Blair-"

"I want to, Jenny. You're one of us, now. I just want you to look your best."

Jenny sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Pick me up at eight?"

"I can't wait."

Jenny smiled. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew it would be a night to remember...


	6. Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

Dan paced the kitchen of his loft in Brooklyn, hoping Vanessa would answer the phone. She was still mad at him and made it clear after he tried to talk to her after lunch. She accused him of "trading up", whatever that meant. In the end, he gave up and came home. As much as he worried about the future of his friendship with Vanessa, he had a much more prominent problem forming.

He hung up as Jenny came out of her room, putting her coat on. She stopped halfway when she saw him.

"Going somewhere, Jenny?" he asked.

She looked up and her smile faded.

"I'm going to a friend's for a study group," she answered quickly.

"I thought you didn't have any friends at school," he commented.

She scowled at him.

"No, that's you," she retorted bitterly.

Dan sighed. He had clearly said something to upset Jenny.

"That's not what I meant-"

"What did you mean, then?"

"I just meant that I wasn't aware you had made any friends yet," he explained.

"Just because it took you two years to make one friend at your school, didn't mean it was going to take me that long too," she shot.

"Look, Jenny, I said I was sorry-"

"Actually, Dan, you didn't."

He stopped, looked at her, and nodded.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

She scoffed.

"Whatever," she muttered as she continued putting on her jacket.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I told you I'm going out."

"Yeah, but I said I was sorry."

"So?"

"So, now you don't have to go out. We can stay in and order Thai-"

"I don't have to do anything, Dan. I want to go out," she advised him coldly.

He looked at her. Since when did she want to go out?

"Oh, you do, huh? Why, so you can hang with your new friends, Blair and Chuck?"

Jenny looked away.

"That's what this is about, is it?"

"I just don't understand why you're hanging out with them-"

"You might be happy being nobody at our school, but it doesn't mean I want to be, too."

"Yeah, but Chuck and Blair-"

"Do you even know anything about them?"

"I know that your friend Chuck threw a pen at my head today during class."

"Oh, no! Not a pen! Grow up, Dan. You just don't like them because they're from the Upper East Side. You know, not everyone who lives there is as bad as you think."

"Are you really that naive?"

"Are you really that jealous?"

Dan glared at Jenny. This wasn't like them at all. Jenny loved Dan, she looked up to him. Since their mom died and their dad had his meltdown, it had been just the two of them. Dan couldn't figure out why Jenny was being so cold toward him.

"I don't want you going out with them," Dan told her simply.

"Well, it's just too bad that you don't make the rules, isn't it?" she spat angrily.

"Jenny, I mean it-"

"You're not dad, Dan, so stop trying to be!"

Dan and Jenny both cast an awkward glance at their father's room. Since the death of his wife, Rufus Humphrey had not been the same. He barely talked to anyone and when he came out of his room, it was usually to grab something small to eat or to urinate. He barely spoke to Dan and Jenny anymore. He didn't even seem to notice that they were still alive. All that mattered to him was that Allison wasn't.

Jenny's phone beeped. She looked at it.

"I have to go," she grumbled, "My ride is here."

"I meant it," Dan warned, "Don't you dare walk out that door or-"

"Or what, Dan? You'll ground me? I'd like to see you try!"

She turned, walked out, and slammed the door. Dan looked at it with regret. He should have done more to stop her. She needed stability right now, something that Dan was in no position to provide her. He looked at his father's door and cursed to himself. He'd yelled at Rufus before, but it didn't matter. As far as Dan was concerned, Rufus was gone. Dan suddenly felt very lonely. His phone rang and his heart leapt. He hoped it was his best friend finally forgiving him. He needed someone to talk to. 

He frowned. The number on display wasn't one he recognized. He decided he was going to answer it anyway. Maybe Vanessa was calling from a different line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dan?"

"Oh, um... hi?"

"It's Nate. Nate Archibald."

"Oh, Nate!"

Dan had completely forgotten that he had given Nate his number in case he needed anymore help with his homework.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, "You sound a little out of it."

"I'm fine," he assured Nate, "Why are you calling?"

"Oh, well, there's a game on tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come over and watch it? That is, if you don't already have plans."

Dan considered this. While he wasn't really into sports, he admitted that he had nothing better to do. He would probably finish his homework and spend the night calling Vanessa or waiting for Jenny to come home. He couldn't help be suspicious, though. Why had Nate sought him out? It wasn't as though they had any ties. His girlfriend was Blair Waldorf and his best friend was Chuck Bass. Nate was at the top of the social ladder and could be friends with anyone he wanted, so why did he want to be Dan's friend?

"Hello, Dan?"

"Hi. Um, yeah, sure that sounds like fun," Dan answered to his own surprise.

"Great. I'll text you the address."

"I'll see you soon."

Dan hung up. He wasn't sure why he agreed to go over. Maybe it was because he thought it might be nice to have a friend outside of Vanessa. Maybe he hoped that Jenny was right and that everyone from the Upper East Side wasn't like Chuck and Blair. Or maybe Dan just genuinely thought Nate would be a nice guy to get to know. Whatever the case, he grabbed his jacket, took a look around the loft, and headed out. Manhattan couldn't be that different from Brooklyn, could it?


	7. Playing with Fire

Playing with Fire

Blair sighed and pursed her lips as she hung up her phone. Nate was avoiding her calls. This was the third time her call had gone to voicemail. Nate never let her calls go to voicemail, he knew how much it upset her. Something was up with him and she was going to figure out what it was. She hated secrets.

Her phone rang. She stared at the display and sighed as she answered it.

"What do you want, Chuck?" she asked impatiently.

"Now, now, kitten. No claws."

"I'm kind of busy, Chuck-"

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Archibald. Guess who else is busy tonight?"

"Nate?"

"That's right. Guess with whom?"

"I don't know, Humphrey-"

"Exactly. I thought we had an understanding-"

"We do," she insisted him, "That's why I found out who his sister is and invited her to this play date: so we could dig up the dirt on him."

"Well, I hope you work fast," Chuck warned, "We're losing valuable time."

"I'm trying, Chuck, I really am."

There was a pause.

"The desperation in your voice," he muttered, "It's intoxicating-"

"You're sick!" she shot, "I have to go. I have a date with Jenny Humphrey."

She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She cast a glance at it. The tone in his voice when he said intoxicating... It brought back memories. For a moment, she was weak at the knees. She cleared her mind and focused. Tonight was not about Chuck; it was about Jenny.

She walked over to her closet and began looking through articles of clothing she thought Jenny might like. Normally, she wouldn't put so much effort into pleasing a freshman, but Jenny Humphrey was no ordinary freshman. Her brother was Dan Humphrey and Dan Humphrey was standing in the way of her and Nate. She had to get Dan out of the equation at all costs. She hoped for her sake that Jenny would be able to provide her with some valuable information tonight. She needed it. Chuck was serious about ruining her life if she failed to get the results he wanted. He had that video, after all... She couldn't let anyone know about it. Not after all the hard work she had put into becoming Queen. Tonight had to be perfect; it was her only chance.

The girls were laughing as they finished another martini. Jenny smiled politely as she sipped on her mineral water. Ugh, mineral water? Who drank that?

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jenny announced.

"Kati and Is will keep you company, won't you girls?"

"I don't need-"

"Jenny, when will you understand? We're friends, now. Friends hang out, right?"

Jenny didn't answer. Instead, she gave a look that told Blair she wanted to insist, but had given up. Already jenny was learning, just as Kati and Isabelle had so long ago.

"Girls?"

Kati and Is rose with Jenny as they headed to the bathroom. Blair watched and waited until they were gone. She pulled out her purse and began digging through it.

Jenny was proving to be more difficult than Blair had originally imagined. She wasn't as intimidated by Blair as the rest of the girls were. That was just because she didn't know who Blair was or what she was capable of doing. While Blair understood Jenny's ignorance, she by no means accepted it. She would make absolutely sure there was no confusion as to how the chain of command worked.

She finally found what she was looking for: a small, brown envelope with writing on it.

"To Blair. Have fun. Love, Georgina."

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed. She was never friends with Georgina Sparks; that had always been Serena. Georgina thought she was like the others on the Upper East Side, but she wasn't. It didn't matter how rich and famous her parents were, she would always be a cheap, dime-store psychopath in the eyes of Blair and everyone who mattered. Still, Serena had been fascinated with her and insisted they let her hang out with them.

Georgina desperately wanted the approval of Blair, it was obvious. She kept offering Blair "pick-me-ups", which consisted of small, brown envelopes containing pills Blair thought might be ecstasy, but secretly feared would be much worse. As if Blair would ever accept drugs from a psycho bitch. Using them on Jenny Humphrey, though? There could be some benefits in doing that... For reasons unknown to Blair herself, she'd kept the packages Georgina had given her. She smiled ironically and silently thanked Georgina. Finally, one of her "pick-me-ups" was going to prove useful.

Blair was glad she was drunk otherwise she didn't know if she could do what she was doing right now. She was giggling hysterically as a naked Jenny lay on a bed curled up beside Chuck. He was also naked and looked somewhere between disgusted and amused. Jenny had vomit on herself and she was muttering about how embarrassed her brother would be. Chuck looked at Blair.

"You're filming this, right?" he asked sharply.

Blair held up her phone for him to see as she continued giggling softly. Somewhere, deep inside, Blair felt sorry for Jenny. It wasn't Jenny's fault Dan was her brother. It wasn't Jenny's fault that Dan was friends with Nate. Blair saw that Jenny was just a target to Chuck, like her, like everyone who knew him. And now he had something on Jenny, too.

"That's enough," Chuck decided, "I have to get some sleep before brunch."

Blair nodded and stopped filming. Chuck climbed off the bed and stared at Blair, not bothering to cover himself. She blushed and looked away.

"Admiring the sight, are we?" he asked huskily.

Blair cleared her throat. Chuck walked over and placed a hand on her face. He lifted it so their eyes met.

"Been dying to take another ride?"

She shuddered as he placed his hand on her inner thigh. She moaned softly. Chuck smiled wickedly.

"You know, you could have joined," he whispered.

This caught Blair's attention.

"What?" she demanded.

"Were you afraid things might get awkward between the three of us if we shared a night together?"

Blair scoffed.

"Kati and Is didn't seem to mind," he advised her.

She scowled at him.

"You didn't-"

"Of course I did, I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair was furious.

"Did you make a video of them, too?" she shot.

He grinned evilly.

"It is the signature trademark of everyone in our little group, isn't it?"

"Wait, does that mean Jenny-"

"Yes, it does."

"But she's a freshman!"

"So?"

"So, since when do freshman nobodies from Brooklyn get to be part of our circle of friends?"

"If you want out, I can arrange that," he warned her bitterly.

She shrank back. She couldn't risk Chuck leaking the tape that revealed that she had lost her virginity to him while she was dating Nate. It would ruin everything. What would the kids at school think? What would Nate think? What would her father think?

"Good," Chuck snapped, "Now, I think you better take little Jenny Humphrey home. Make sure she gets up with enough time to get ready for brunch."

"She's invited to brunch?" Blair echoed in disbelief.

"Well, it is my family's brunch and I am inviting her, so, yes, she's invited."

Chuck eyed her, daring her to challenge him. He grabbed his clothes and began dressing.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Blair asked simply.

Chuck looked at her.

"I'll leave that decision to you," he announced as he headed out, "Remember to lock up when you two finally leave."

"Where are you going?" she asked, "I thought you said you needed sleep!"

"I've changed my mind. It's still early. No reason I can't at least enjoy some of my night."

He left the room and Blair stared at Jenny. Her sympathy for Jenny was quickly becoming resent. As if it wasn't bad enough that Blair had to spend her night drinking with a freshman, now she had to babysit one, too? What made Jenny so special that Chuck wanted her to be a part of their group? As Blair was helping Jenny get dressed, she couldn't help but remember the times she'd helped Serena in the same situation. Serena always was a wild child.

An hour later, Blair had finally helped Jenny into the guest room in her penthouse apartment. She closed the door and walked down the hall, searching Jenny's phone for Dan's number. She called it.

"Jenny! Where the hell are you? It's three in the morning-"

"Relax, Humphrey. She's staying the night at my place," Blair advised him in a hushed tone.

"Blair?"

"That's right. You'll see her in the morning. Good night."

Blair hung up on Dan and turned the phone off. From what Jenny had told her, he wouldn't stop until he was able to talk to her himself. Blair pulled out her own phone and turned it off as well.

Jenny had really opened up that night. It turns out that her brother had been seeing a counsellor ever since their mom died four years ago. It really bothered Jenny, because she didn't want people to think he was crazy. She just insisted that he was sad because their mom had died and their dad had become a total basket case. She also went on about some fight they had before she left, not that Blair could be bothered to pay attention. She had all the ammo she needed. Nate's new best friend was crazy and she had the evidence to prove it.

She closed the door to her room and climbed into bed. She found herself if it was really worth it anymore? So, she could win Nate back. So, what? Did she really want him anymore?

He didn't pay as much attention to her as he had when they started dating. He was avoiding her now at all costs. Did she really want to be with someone like that?

Sure, Nate came from the right kind of family and was very hot, but should that be a reason to be with him anymore? It had always been Chuck who insisted she stay with him. He helped her see past Nate's flaws. She wondered why this was, since he took the first opportunity he got to sleep with her? What was Chuck's angle?

Blair remembered the night she lost her virginity to Chuck... It was amazing. And as much as she hated herself for thinking it, a part of her wanted Chuck for herself. She lusted for Chuck in a way she never lusted for Nate. Maybe her time with Nate was over... Maybe it was time to set her sights on something more interesting...

There would be time to figure things out later, but for now, she needed sleep. After all, Chucks' family was hosting a brunch in a few hours and everyone was going to be there...


	8. Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

Nate was annoyed. His mother had just woken him for the brunch the Basses were holding at their hotel, The Palace. Normally, Nate loved brunch, but today he was less than eager. Blair and Chuck were going to be there and this time there would be no escaping them. They weren't his only concern, though.

His parents had been separated for nearly two years now, but they both insisted on not getting a divorce to maintain public image. On the surface, the Archibalds appeared to be a happy family, but at their core, they were deeply disturbed. Howard, Nate's father, had a slew of mistresses who were barely older than Nate. His mother, Francine, spent a lot of her time visiting her elitist family, the van der Bilts. They despised Howard, but accepted Francine's desire to maintain her public face. Family affairs were often uncomfortable for Nate.

He looked at the clock. It wasn't particularly early, but it was still early enough that calling Dan would probably be rude. He and Dan had fun watching the game until Chuck came over early in the night. Even though Nate told his mom not to let Chuck in, she had. Chuck sat around and made snide comments at Dan while they tried to enjoy themselves. Nate had told Chuck to leave, but Chuck wouldn't. He insisted that they could all have a fun time together. Finally, at one point, Chuck got a message and decided it was time for him to leave. By that point, the night had already been a waste and Dan left shortly after.

Nate was hoping to call Dan and apologize. Dan seemed like a pretty cool guy and Nate hoped they could be friends. After all, Dan was the only person who actually listened when Nate talked about sports. Dan admitted that he didn't follow basketball very closely, so Nate offered to educate him on the game. Dan listened and soon he was able to understand the game better. When he tried to talk about sports to Blair and Chuck, they usually shut him out.

His mother opened the door and gave him a stern look.

"You aren't ready yet? Hurry! We can't be late!" she scolded.

"Mom, I don't want to go-"

"Nonsense!" she cut him off, "Chuck is your best friend. I don't see why you wouldn't want to go to his family's brunch."

"Chuck is not-"

"Look, Nate, I don't know what kind of fight you two are having, but avoiding brunch won't help any of us. You two are best friends. Work it out."

She turned and left the room. Nate scoffed to himself. He resented her for scolding him on how to handle his personal relationships when her marriage had fallen apart so elegantly. Besides, she didn't know Chuck like he did. Chuck was cruel and heartless. Dan told Nate that Chuck and Blair were taking Jenny out to dinner. Dan had voiced his fear that they were using her or trying to play a trick on her. Nate knew Dan was probably right, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want Dan thinking he was like them. When Chuck had stopped by, Nate confronted him on this. Chuck avoided the subject by feigning ignorance.

Nate climbed out of bed and began getting ready. Although he didn't care for Chuck, the Basses knew how to throw a good brunch. At least he wouldn't leave on an empty stomach. He suddenly found himself wishing Serena was still in town. Serena knew how to keep Blair and Chuck at bay. If she was here, he might not feel like he was swimming into shark infested water.

His phone rang. It was Dan. He answered it.

"Hey, Dan, I was going to call you later. What's up?"

"Can you give me Blair Waldorf's number?" Dan demanded hastily.

Nate was taken back. Why did Dan want Blair's number?

"Are you looking for someone to go to the salon with?" he asked wryly, "Because if you wanted me to go, you could have just asked-"

"I mean it, Nate! What is Blair's number?"

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I need to find Jenny now!"

"Jenny? Dan, what's going on?"

"She stayed at Blair's last night. I don't know what happened but I'm worried."

Nate sighed and rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be good. In fact, it could be very bad if Chuck and Blair were involved.

"Dan, let me see if I can get a hold of Blair for you-"

"Nate! Give me Blair's number!"

"Dan, please just trust me."

Nate felt guilty as he hung up on Dan, but he knew that Dan wasn't going to be able to get anything out of Blair. He called her and his call went to voicemail. He sighed. She was punishing him and avoiding his call, just as he had avoided hers. He tried again and the same thing happened. He called Chuck.

"Nathaniel," Chuck greeted loftily, "If you're calling to make up, you're a day late-"

"What did you and Blair do to Dan's sister?"

"_We _didn't do anything," Chuck announced, "Blair and the girls took her for dinner-"

"No, don't play innocent," Nate barked, "I know you had something to do with this-"

"So what if I did, Nate? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to-"

"Unless you want everyone to know that your parents have been separated for two years, you aren't going to do anything!" Chuck threatened.

Nate stopped. In all the years he'd known Chuck, Chuck had never threatened him. Was this how things were going to be from now on? He was going to be under Chuck's control or else?

"You wouldn't-"

"I don't want to," Chuck confessed, "Just come to brunch and we can talk about it there, okay?"

Nate sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Oh, and Nathaniel? Do wear something nice."


	9. The Morning After

The Morning After

Jenny awoke that morning without a clue as to where she was. She was in a large bed, in a room she had never seen before. She was still in Blair's dress from the night before. She closed her eyes and realized she couldn't remember the night before. She began panicking as she got to her feet and headed to the door. She opened it and gasped as she saw Blair standing before her.

"Finally," Blair mumbled grouchily, "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep right through brunch."

"Brunch?"

"The Palace in two hours. The Basses are holding a brunch. Chuck wants you to go."

"I can't today, I have plans-"

"That's funny. I don't remember asking you if you wanted to go," Blair commented.

The look in Blair's eyes told Jenny that this was not a request.

"Look, Blair, thanks for everything, but I don't want to be your friend-"

"Like I want to be yours," Blair laughed incredulously, "You don't understand. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

Blair pulled out her phone and started playing a video for Jenny. In it, she was naked with Chuck on a bed and he was touching her. He fondled her breasts and let his hands roam. He took advantage of Jenny and made her perform sexual acts on him. She let out a startled cry and tears began to flow.

"What is this?"

"This is the price for being one of us," she commented.

"But I didn't want to be one of you!" she insisted, her voice cracking.

"Keep it down!" Blair hissed.

Jenny sobbed silently.

"You may not have wanted to be one of us, but you are now. For whatever reason, you've piqued Chuck's interest. He wants you to show up at brunch in two hours, or else..."

Blair looked at her phone. Jenny sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay," she answered in a near whisper, "What do I wear?"

"Duh. Something nice."

"Fine. Let's go to your closet-"

"Yeah, right," Blair laughed again, "I'm not letting you in my closet again. You threw up all over the dress I leant you last night. Which, by the way, you're paying to get cleaned. It's dry clean only."

Jenny looked away.

"I don't have anything nice-"

"Well, you better find something. You can't show up for brunch looking like an urchin."

Jenny nodded.

"I'll see you in two hours," Blair commented as she pointed at the elevator.

Jenny left and headed home right away. She cried in the cab, alarming the driver. She insisted she was fine and he kept driving.

Jenny arrived at the loft twenty minutes later and as she entered, she prayed Dan was still asleep. She opened the door and heard him shouting.

"Nate? Nate!"

He spun around and looked at her.

"Dan-"

"Jenny! Where the hell have you been?" he demanded as he came toward her.

She ducked out of the way and headed toward her bedroom.

"I was at Blair's," she answered hastily, "We had a late night and-"

"Why didn't you call?" he continued, "Why did Blair have to call for you?"

"Blair?" she echoed as she stopped just outside her bedroom door and faced him.

"That's right! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry, Dan, I just fell asleep early and-"

Dan grabbed her door handle and slammed it shut on her.

"No, Jenny, it's not okay this time. You have gone too far-"

"Dan, chill out!" she begged, tears welling up again, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Dan sighed and looked away bitterly. She took her chance, opened the door, entered her room, slammed it and locked it. Dan began pounding furiously on it.

"Jenny! Jenny, let me in now!"

"Go away, Dan!" she yelled back.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away a tear as Dan continued banging on her door. How did this happen? She didn't even remember drinking. She looked out of it in the video Blair had shown her. What did they do to her? Why did they do it?

"Do you hear what's going on out here?" Dan bellowed at Rufus as he entered his room.

Jenny looked at herself again and realized that other than a touch of makeup and maybe something different to wear, she actually looked ready to go. She searched her closet quickly, found the dress that she wore to her aunt's wedding last summer and put it on. She grabbed her makeup bag and purse and quietly opened the door.

Dan was still yelling at Rufus. As guilty as Jenny felt, she knew this was her chance to get out. She hated sneaking around, she hated not being able to tell Dan the truth, but it would kill him. She cringed at the look of disappointment Dan would give her. She quietly crept across the floor of the loft and headed back out. The taxi was still waiting. She climbed in.

"The Palace," she instructed.

The cab began driving and Jenny cast one last glance back to make sure Dan hadn't followed her.


	10. Brunch

10 Brunch

Blair stood inside one of the banquet halls of The Palace, the luxurious hotel owned by the Basses, and smiled at old family friends as they passed her by. She was poised and elegant on the surface, but on the inside she was nervous. As though he sensed this, Chuck came behind her and breathed on her neck.

"You look ravishing," he commented.

She smiled faintly to herself, before sighing, rolling her eyes and facing him.

"I might, but I bet little Jenny Humphrey won't," she snapped, "I still don't see why we had to invite her!"

"She's one of us now-"

"One of us? She's a freshman from Brooklyn-"

"You're not afraid of that you're being phased out, are you?" he cackled, "You are getting old. It was bound to happen."

"Chuck!" she hissed, forcing a smile as another of her family's friends walked by.

"So, are Harold and his boyfriend coming?" Chuck asked cruelly.

Harold Waldorf Esq. was Blair's father and his coming-out was one of the most talked about subjects last year. Harold and Eleanor had been married for thirty years before Harold came out of the closet. The result was devastating. Eleanor drove herself to eat and soon doubled her weight. This image stuck with Blair forever and she promised she would never let herself become that.

Harold, on the other hand had blossomed. He got in shape, bought new clothes and found himself a younger lover. Even though few people approved of his drastic lifestyle change, no one could deny how great he looked.

"Ethan is not his boyfriend!" Blair growled, "He is a twenty-three year old gold-digging tramp!"

Chuck snickered.

"My, my, you kiss your mother with that mouth? No, wait, she's at a fat camp in Wisconsin, isn't she?"

"She is in a dietary clinic-"

"Whatever you say, kitten. Play nice, I have to go greet more guests."

She watched him longingly as he walked away. Even though a part of her resented Chuck for blackmailing her, another part was aroused by this. Chuck wasn't letting her go, he was keeping her around for his own amusement. Did he perhaps see her as more than just prey? He did take a lot of interest in her. Her attraction to him was unmistakable. He was a Bass, after all. He'd inherited his mother's good looks and his father's social grace. Arguably, there was nobody better than Chuck on the Upper East Side. Blair was taken back to reality when her boyfriend, Nate, walked in. His eyes were fixed on her as he made his way toward her. She contemplated walking away, but she figured now was as good a time as any to break things off with him.

"Blair, what the hell is happening?" he demanded.

She looked up at him and forced a smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"No, no games," he insisted, "I want to know what you and Chuck are doing to Jenny Humphrey."

"If you actually spoke to me, you might already know the answer to that," she told him simply, pursing her lips.

"Blair, this isn't about us-"

"You're right, Nate," she agreed, "Because there is no us anymore."

"What?"

His eyes seemed to be full of hurt and confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"We're done, Nate. I'm moving on."

"Blair..."

"What? Are you upset that you weren't able to dump me first? Sorry, Nate. I wasn't going to wait around. I deserve better."

"Like who? Chuck?"

She scowled at him.

"I do not like Chuck-"

"Good. Because you should know, Chuck Bass doesn't love anyone."

"That hurts, Nathaniel," Chuck's voice boomed as he joined them, "I love many people, not the least of whom is you."

"You don't care about me, Chuck," Nate shot, "If you did, you wouldn't come to my house and insult my friends."

"So that's where you were?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Chuck answered, "I just wanted you to see that Humphrey is not a good match for you. He's nothing like us-"

"Exactly! That's what I like about him."

Chuck smirked.

"Look, I don't know what you two are doing to Jenny Humphrey, but I want it to stop-"

"Did your boyfriend send you to ask us?" Chuck jeered.

"I mean it, Chuck, I'm not afraid of you!"

Blair noticed tension between Chuck and Nate like she had never seen before. They were hiding something from her.

"I'll tell you what, Nathaniel. You ditch Daniel, Jenny can walk."

"What makes you think you can tell me who I can and can't be friends with?" Nate demanded.

Chuck gave Blair a look. She knew what it meant. She pulled out her phone and played the video for Nate.

"I had nothing to do with that!" he shouted.

People were looking. Blair glared at him, hoping her understood that he needed to lower his voice.

"No, but if Daniel knew that the only reason that video got out was because you wouldn't grant me one simple wish, I think he might think twice about you," Chuck mused.

Blair saw Nate's lip twitch. He wanted to say something, she knew it. Part of her hoped he wouldn't. If it meant Jenny would be out of the picture, she wanted it. Nate sighed and looked away furiously. Chuck smiled, he had won. Blair began to relax.

"I'm glad we understand each other, Nathaniel."

"Fuck you," he muttered.

"Now, now, no need for harsh words. We're all friends here, aren't we?" he asked cruelly.

Nate glared at Blair and then him.

"I have nothing to say to either of you."

"What's this? Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Not at all," Blair answered simply.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to lie to Chuck. Even though she wanted to be with him, she didn't want him to know she broke it off with Nate just to get him. She reached for Nate's hand but he pulled away.

"No, Blair," he refused, "It's over, remember?"

Chuck smiled wickedly at Blair. She suddenly felt naked and not in a good way.

"Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not likely," Nate shot.

Blair sighed and looked away. Chuck was staring avidly at her.

"You know, I'm going to miss Jenny Humphrey," he mused, "She reminded me of someone. Young, blonde, beautiful and wild. Who am I thinking of, Blair?"

Blair's insides tightened. Chuck was simply saying this to get a reaction out of her. She glared at him and his smile grew wider.

"Don't," she warned in a hostile tone.

"Oh, that's right," he chuckled, "She's just like a young Serena van der Woodsen."

"So, I've been replaced, have i?" a voice asked in mock offense.

Blair, Chuck and Nate turned and faced her. There before them was Serena van der Woodsen. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. Her hair was long and shone like the sun. She was flashing her flawless smile at them waiting for someone to say something. Nobody did.


End file.
